Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a catch device for connecting a handle to a vacuum cleaner suction pipe, the catch device being mountable in one end region of a vacuum cleaner suction pipe, with at least one sleeve, at least one lever button and at least one reset spring, the lever button having one catch projection and one pivot axis. Furthermore, the invention relates to a vacuum cleaner suction pipe with a catch device.
Description of Related Art
These catch devices are known in the prior art in a number of embodiments and are conventionally attached in one end region to a vacuum cleaner suction pipe. In this way, the vacuum cleaner suction pipe can be connected via the catch device to a handle of a vacuum hose and thus, to the vacuum cleaner itself. To connect the handle positively to the vacuum cleaner suction pipe, for example, there is a catch recess on the handle which locks positively to the catch projection of the lever button. For connection purposes, for example, the end of the handle is inserted into the catch device or vacuum cleaner suction pipe, as a result of which the recess can interact with the catch projection. The catch projection yields laterally when the handle is pushed in by the pivotally arranged lever button pivoting back around the pivot axis, and thus, releasing the handle to be pushed in. The reset spring then causes a reset of the lever button, and thus, of the catch projection into a locking position.
The catch devices which are known from the prior art have the disadvantage that the catch devices are mounted directly on the vacuum cleaner suction pipe, and thus, the mounting is very complex.